Dimitri & Rose
by LadyOfAndaria
Summary: Just a little thing I wrote at work After the end of LAST SACRIFICE, Rose goes to New York to get some time away from Dimitri who still refuses to admit that he is still in love with her. Has Rose gone off the rails? How will Dimitri react?
1. Chapter 1

I didn't know what Dimitri's problem was. I'd moved on, just like he'd asked. Sure, it wasn't in quite the way he'd wanted but still, it was a step forward, away from him. Just like he wanted. His love for me had faded? Well so had mine.

And yet... Even know, between the parties and clubs, the alcohol and the boys... A lot of boys; I still reacted whenever we were around each other. When he walked close to me, I'd get a whiff of his cologne and my knees would turn to jelly. When his arm brushed past mine accidentally, my skin would heat up where he'd touched me. I wasn't in love with him. Not anymore. Yet, none of the boys I brought home incited the same reaction. Not that I ever slept with any of them. I meant to. But for some reason I could never bring myself to actually go through with it.

I cursed Lissa for coming to New York, and for bringing Dimitri with her. This was supposed to be my escape, my safe haven. Where I could get over Dimitri and everything that had happened, in pease. At least, that's what Lissa had said when she told me she was sending me away. And here we were, a little over a year later, and she'd thrown Dimitri and I together again with no warning.

What was his problem anyway? I saw that disapproving look in his eyes whenever I traipsed in with another guy, never the same one. Maybe it was because he thought they were a threat to his precious Lissa, the Moroi Queen. Did he really think I was that stupid? I never brought home anyone that I thought could possibly be a threat. Instead, I brought home the stupid ones; the frat boys who looked like they didn't even know how to hold a pencil.

I swore under my breath as I brushed thick black mascara onto my already dark eyelashes. I practiced the Russian curses that Dimitri's sisters had taught me. I still had to get the rolling of the 'r's down and then maybe I could pass for a native Russian.

I finished my make-up, fixed my hair and dress and I was finally done. I stopped in front of my mirror and looked at my reflection. The girl looking back at me didn't look like Rosemarie Hathaway. She looked like Rose's slutty cousin. The dress was too short, even for me. I tottered in the massive heels strapped to my feet and my head felt heavy under the weight of my curled, hairsprayed hair. My make-up made my skin feel slimy and heavy; but at least it looked good and I knew it wouldn't slide off while I was dancing. I sighed and shrugged at my reflection and turned to walk out the door.

Turning around, I noticed Lissa standing in the doorway watching me. Just over her shoulder I saw Christian, Eddie and Dimitri. Christian and Eddie were straining to get a look at me over Lissa's shoulder. Dimitri was staring intently at the wall. I noticed that Lissa was wearing a pink dress and heels, her make-up and hair was impeccable. She looked remarkably innocent. "We're coming with you." She said, her voice friendly but cautious. I shook my head. "Sorry your Majesty. It's not safe." Her blonde eyebrows furrowed. She didn't like that I'd started calling her by her title, not her name. "We are coming with you, Hathaway." This time when she spoke, her voice had changed and she was no longer Lissa, but Queen Vasilisa Dragomir; just like I called her. I looked at Eddie and Christian who both shrugged. I groaned. She wasn't going to let this go, was she? I grabbed my purse and barged out the door, nearly knocking Lissa over. Luckily, Dimitri caught her before she fell. I was grateful; now I didn't have to feel bad about hurting her. "Fine, your Majesty. But stay near Eddie and Christian. Don't wander off by yourself." I'd assumed that Dimitri wasn't coming but, to my dismay, I was wrong. I hailed a cab and we all slid in. Eddie first, then Christian, Lissa and me. I moved to close the door after me but Dimitri stopped me and slid into the seat next to me. I gave the driver the address and raised an eyebrow at Dimitri. "I didn't think clubbing was your scene." He refused to look at me. "I'm only coming to protect the Queen." He said, his voice low and gruff, his eyes were fixed on the back of the driver's head. I lowered my voice so Lissa, who was deep in conversation with Christian, wouldn't hear. "Why won't you look at me? Is it the dress? Do you like it?" I didn't know why I said those words, but I couldn't stop myself. Dimitri's dark brown eyes turned to me and slid down my body, resting on my thighs which were even more exposed since the dress had slid up. His eyes returned to my face. "You don't look like the Rose I know." He said and turned away. I turned away, blinking back tears. "The Rose you know?" I asked, my voice shaking. "You killed that Rose a long time ago." Dimitri's body tensed and Lissa gently brushed my arm with her fingertips. I pulled my arm away and tightly crossed it in front of my chest. We sat in silence for the rest of the journey.

We arrived at the club, and made our way inside, stopping only to pay the bouncer our entry fee and drop our coats in the coat-room. The others followed me as I led them through the mass of sweaty bodies. We hurried up the stairs to the balcony, to a very particular booth that was somewhat protected against the ridiculously loud electronic music. I took drink orders and hurried down to the bar. Lissa had insisted that Dimitri go with me. To help 'carry the drinks', she said. I rolled my eyes but didn't say anything. I shoved my way to the bar and ordered. While we were waiting, Dimitri stood close to me, his keen Dhampir eyes were scanning the room, mentally making note of the exits in case there were any threats. I scoffed. In all the months I'd been coming to this club, I'd never seen a Strigoi. Yet now that I thought about it, a New York club would be the perfect hunting ground for Strigoi. I chastised myself for only now realising this rather important factor. The others didn't know this, but I always came prepared, carrying a stake in my purse. But tonight, the threat didn't come from a Strigoi, but a human.

The smell of cigarettes and alcohol wafted toward me and for a second I thought fleetingly of Adrian. But Adrian was in California. Instead, a drunk guy slammed into me. Dimitri didn't notice. Having scanned the bar, he'd turned and was now gazing toward the balcony, to the booth where Lissa was. The guy mumbled an apology before his eyes suddenly focused on me. He leered at me, his eyes darting towards my exposed legs. I suppressed a shudder. I realised just how revealing this dress really was, and I resolved to never wear something that short again. I ignored the man, choosing to focus on Dimitri's back.

The guy placed his hand on the small of my back and tried to pull me in close to him. I pushed him away and he stumbled. I turned away again. Dimitri still hadn't noticed that anything was wrong. The guy grabbed me again. "Come on sweetheart. Dance with me." I tried pushing him away again but he held tight. "I wouldn't mind having that sweet little body grinding up against me." Suddenly Lissa and Eddie were beside me. Eddie grabbed the guy by the arm. "That's enough." He said. The guy struggled but Eddie held firm. Eventually he gave up and walked off to rejoin his friends. Lissa grabbed my trembling hands. "Rose? Are you okay?" I nodded and gave her a weak smile. She rounded on Dimitri and started yelling. "Why the hell didn't you stop him? I sent you with Rose to keep an eye on her and she was molested right next to you!" I tried to calm Lissa down but she shook me off. "What the hell were you thinking?!" Dimitri tried to defend himself but couldn't seem to find the words.

I, on the otherhand, felt sick.


	2. Chapter 2

Romitri Chapter 2

Later that night, as I lay in bed, watching TV and eating some left-over takeout, someone knocked gently on my door. I didn't want to call out and risk waking everyone up so I threw back the covers and opened the door. It was Dimitri. He seemed surprised to see me in my pajamas, despite the fact that it was nearly 1am. "What?" I asked. He blushed.

"I wanted to apologise for tonight. I should have been paying attention." Dimitri looked at me, ashamed. My mind started racing. I thought of several snarky comebacks that were sure to hurt him. But I couldn't bring myself to do it.

"It's okay." I said.

Dimitri looked surprised at how easily I accepted his apology. "Are... Are you sure? I let that guy get way too close to you." I shrugged and motioned for Dimitri to come inside; I could hear Lissa and Christian murmuring in the next room and I didn't want to hear whatever it was they were getting up to at 1am. Dimitri hesitated but apparently decided he wasn't in any danger if he joined me. He stepped past me and I closed the door quietly behind him. I sat back down on my bed and offered Dimitri some takeout. He shook his head.

"Sit down." I said, gesturing to the foot of the bed while I turned the sound down on the TV. Again, he hesitated. I waited, gazing at him expectantly. He finally sat.

"I really don't care about what happened at the club. It happened, it's over now and I'm not hurt." I took a bite of a particularly chewy piece of beef while Dimitri stared resolutely at the TV. I took the opportunity to look at him. He hadn't changed much since the last time I saw him, though with a few worry lines around his eyes. His hair was still long and dark and looked really soft. I wanted to run my fingers through that hair. I wanted to feel it tickle my cheek as Dimitri's lips press against my neck. Dimitri turned to me suddenly and caught me staring. I thought he would look away again almost immediately, but instead, he stared back.

The sight of his dark brown eyes arrested my full attention. A sudden image swam in my mind of a pair of red eyes, staring at me from that same face, but I pushed it aside. No, this wasn't a Strigoi. This was Dimitri. My Dimitri.

Or, at least, he had been. Once.

A moan erupted from the next room. Dimitri and I stiffened as one. Another moan. I cringed. Another one. Not loud, but loud enough to permeate the thin walls. I snatched up the remote and quickly turned the TV up so it drowned out the sounds of Lissa and Christian having sex.

Dimitri stood up to go and I felt a sudden pain in my chest. "No!" I said, reaching for his arm which he instinctively pulled away. "Please, stay." Dimitri shook his head. "I don't think so." His hand was on the door-handle.

"Dimitri, please?" I said. The sound of his name made him freeze. He seemed to struggle for a minute before turning back to me. "Why?" Was his response.

I searched for an excuse before my eyes fell on the dress I'd worn to the club earlier in the night. "Because, tonight really freaked me out." He raised an eyebrow dubiously. "I thought you said you were fine."

I pretended to shiver. "I was trying to act tough. C'mon, it's me. Rose Hathaway. Nothing fazes me. Not Strigoi nor Dhampir nor man. But..." I paused for dramatic effect. "Tonight really did scare me." I waited with baited breath. He sighed.

"Okay." And he sat down on the edge of the bed again, as far away from me as possible. I rolled my eyes and reached out and touched his shoulder-blade with my fingertips. "Come sit next to me. It's the least you can do." Dimitri sighed again. For a minute I thought he would refuse. But he did eventually move; sliding up the bed, still keeping a safe distance from me. Until, finally, he was sitting like I was; with his back against the wall, and his long legs stretched out in front of him. I flipped through the TV stations until I found an old black-and-white movie. It looked vaguely familiar; probably something that Lissa had coerced me into watching once.

Dimitri and I sat in tense, awkward silence for over an hour. At some point around the half-hour mark, he'd silently accepted the last of the takeout food. The movie finished and another one started. I left the room and quickly run to the kitchen and grabbed some more snacks. I returned to find Dimitri exactly where I'd left him. I was somewhat surprised. I'd expected him to flee while he could. Instead, he was staring at the TV. I sat down and offered him a granola bar and a can of soda. He accepted.

We sat like that for ages. Silently eating and drinking, watching some old generic romance. The couple kissed and I felt an ache in my chest. I wanted Dimitri to kiss me like that. I thought back to our time at St. Vladimirs. The stolen kisses, and that time in the cabin. My chest ached even more. I groaned and closed my eyes. I leant my head against the wall. I felt a large warm hand grip my wrist. I opened my eyes to see Dimitri watching me.

"Are you alright?" He asked, his voice low and soft. I nodded. I was overcome with sudden tiredness. I let myself fall into Dimitri's chest. He stiffened and gribbed my shoulders, getting ready to push me away. I touched his chest with my hand. My fingers splayed over the black cotton t-shirt.

"Please, don't go." I whispered. "Please. Dimitri." I could practically hear him struggling internally. And just when I thought he really would push me away, I felt his body start to relax. And slowly, so slowly, we melted into each other. My head on his chest and hand on his stomach. His chin resting on my head and his hand on my waist.

We sat in silence, not the old tense silence; but a new one. Companionable and tender. 'This,' I thought as I started to slowly slip into a deep sleep. 'This is the kind of life I wanted us to have.'

And just before everything went dark, I heard Dimitri's voice close to my ear, his breath hot against my neck. "Roza..."


End file.
